The Hidden Village in the Snow
by Cat Itishi
Summary: This story is about me and my freinds from a chat. They become ninja's. And yes it's a love story. :3 Maybe some Lemon. But not much.
1. The Hidden Village In The Snow

This is the village hidden in the Snow. But most important about today is finally graduating from the academy. Today is the day to be officially ninja's. But first we had to be put into teams. The rules were two boys, and one girl in each team.

Our sensei started calling out the names for our groups. It was only three people for each group. So this was how the group was.

Team one: SB, Fox, Daichi.

Team two: Hinata, Haru, Kito.

Team three: Chikako, Ori, Hikaru.

Team four: Dei, Kai, Daiki.

Team five: Sakura, Sasuke, Hayaki.

Team six: Cat, Rai, Michiyuki.

I was gonna miss spending time with my friends. Anyway my teammates are Rai Itishi, and Michiyuki. I don't even know what his last name is, and I don't even know who they both are. The only thing I know is that Rai has a twin brother name Kai, and a little brother name Ori. Well it's time to meet them.

I walked up to the table to get my headband. Our symbol was a snowflake. Not just an ordinarily snowflake. But a snowflake had beautiful figures and details.

I walked back to the table where Rai, and Michiyuki sat at. They both were quiet. I wanted to say something but I didn't really know what to say. I looked around and everyone else seems to be talking to their teammates. I sighed and turned back around in my seat.

"Hey. My name is Rai. And what's yours?"

I wasn't paying much attention but I looked up and see that Rai was talking to me.

"My name is Catarina. But you can call me Cat for short."

"Cat. That's a lovely name." He smiled after he said that.

Then he turns his head around to meet Michiyuki's face.

"And your name is?" He said to Michiyuki.

"The name's Michiyuki. And you?"

"Name's Rai."

They both shook hands after that. I just laid my head down again. But then something got my attention.

"Hey my name is Michiyuki. And what's your name?"

I picked up my head to face Michiyuki.

I smiled as I said, "My name is Cat."

"Nice to meet you Cat." He smiled back.

Then Rai and Michiyuki started talking to each other. I was left out, but I didn't really care. I was the type of person to be alone sometimes.

"Hey. Cat? You awake?"

I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see Rai again.

"Oh. I thought you were asleep. You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. That's all." I said.

"Oh ok."

Then after a while. We were called down by teams to meet our sensei's.

"_I hope we have a good one."_ I said to myself.

"Team six." Said our old sensei. "Meet your new sensei. His name is Kenta."

We all said "Hi Kenta."

"Well hello my young students." He smiled. "Alright. Let's go somewhere that only us can be at. I'll meet you guys at the training fields." He disappeared after that was said.

So we all ran to the training field to meet Kenta. He was there sitting on a pole, looking at the sky.

"Sensei. We are here." I said to get his attention.

He turned around and jumped off the pole he was sitting on.

"Alright. Today we are gonna introduce ourselves." He said.

"_Oh great. I hate doing these kind of things." _I said in my mind.

"Alright. Let's start with you." He said while pointing to Rai.

"Ok. My name is Rai. I have a twin brother name Kai, and a little brother name Ori. I'm from the Itishi clan. We are the only survivors of our clan. So we want to rebuild our clan once again before it dies out."

"_Wow. That was nice." _I thought.

"Hm. Nice. And what about you?" Kenta pointed at Michiyuki.

"My name is Michiyuki. Well I love to train and fight. And that's just about it." He smiled wide.

"Hmmmmm. And you?" He pointed at me.

"Uhhhh. Well my name is Catarina. But call me Cat for short. I don't really love to fight. But I'll fight to protect someone. I'm a girl that loves to have fun. And that's just about it." I half smiled.

"Well nice to meet you Rai, Michiyuki, and Cat. And now I'll say something about myself. As you already know my name is Kenta. But you can still call me sensei. That's if you want to. I love to fight, and read. Well now that's done. It's lunch time. So goodbye for now. I'll see you guys till tomorrow." He disappeared.

The three of us went to the lunch yard. Both Rai and Michiyuki split up to their friends. I walked over to my friends who I missed so much.

"Hey guys!" I said to them.

They all waved back and smiled.

"So how's the team? Like it?" I said.

"Meh. It's ok I guess." Said Dei. "The guy Kai kinda scares me. He looks like the mean type of person."

"The mean type huh? Isn't that like you though?" I laughed.

"Hey!" She laughed also.

Everyone else laughed.

"Hey guys." Sakura said. "I think I have a crush on that Sasuke boy."

"Awwwww. Sakura has a lover." Chikako said while laughing.

"Shhhhhhhh!!! It's a secret."

"Don't worry Sakura. It's not like Chikako is gonna tell everyone". I said while looking at her. "Right Chikako?"  
"Right!" She smiled.

"Hmmmmm. I don't know. But I noticed that Haru was looking at me." Said Hinata.

"Really?" I said. "How was he looking at you?"

"Well. He was smiling at me."

"Oooooooh. Looks like he want's some of that." I laughed.

Everyone else laughed their asses off.

"Does not Cat!" She said while blushing madly red.

She wasn't able to stay mad at me. She eventually laughed too.

"And what about you SB?" I said looking at her.

"I think I have a crush on Fox." She said while smiling.

"You mean furry ass?" I said while joking.

She couldn't help but laughed.

"Yeah. What ever you say Cat. But he's really sweet. I mean his voice is not mean. It's just full of niceness and sweetness."

"Wow SB. I think you lost it."

"Did not."

"I was just kidding. But ok."

So we started talking about random stuff until Chikako asked me something.

"Sooooo? Do you like anyone from your team? Or think that they are great?" She said looking at me.

"Well not really." I said while looking away.

"I think you like Rai."

I blushed red "I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"  
"I'm not blushing! Look. I don't even know him that much. And besides. We are just friends. It will stay like that ok?"

"Ok what ever." She said and looked away.

"So what? I know you like that boy name Ori. We share a mind! Remember that!"

"Fuck it all!" Chikako said to herself.

I just laughed.

After a while lunch was finally over and it was time to go home.

"Bye you guys!" I said as I was walking away and waving at them.

They all waved back and said "Bye," To me.

I was walking down the sidewalk all by myself. I was the only one that goes this way to home. And it was a long walk for me. It was getting dark and I was completely alone.

After a while of walking. I saw a man straight ahead from my path.

"_Oh great." I thought. "Now what do I do?"_

I continued walking in the same direction. Of course I was gonna come across to that man. I was starting to shake a little cause I was having that bad feeling…

When I was only a few feet away from that man, He lifted up his head, and stood up so that he wasn't leaning on the wall anymore. He looked at me.

"Hey. What are you doing out here this late?" He said while walking towards me.

I decided to turn around and walk somewhere else. Even though this is the wrong way going home.

"Hey. Don't walk away from me baby."

"Shit. What do I do?" I thought.

I can hear his footsteps getting closer and closer to me. Then he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him… I was seriously scared now.


	2. Rai Over

I can hear his footsteps getting closer and closer to me. Then he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him… I was seriously scared now.

"No one runs away from me." He said while smiling at me.

He put his hand on my cheek, and chuckled while doing this. Then I was crying in tears of fear.

"Oh. There's no need to cry little one. Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He grinned.

I closed my eyes real tight when I heard the man cry in pain. I opened my eyes to see him on the ground, hurt. I just stood there and looked around to see who did that.

Then a boy jumped off from a building and landed in front of me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said while I was wiping my tears away. "Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome." He smiled.

"_That smile…" I thought. "I've seen that before. But where?"_

I wasn't able to see his face since it was dark. But when he stood under a light post I was able to see his face. It was Rai. But what was he doing up this late?

He walked over to the man and was telling him something. I could probably guess it was never messing with me again. He got up and walked over to me.

"Mind if I walk you home?" He said.

"S-sure."

So we walked for a while until I asked him.

"How did you know that I was in danger?" I said while looking at the ground we were walking on.

"I was just jumping from building to building when I saw you and that thing. Besides I was bored and I had nothing else better to do."

"Oh I see."

"But seeing you in trouble like that. It makes me think."

"Hmmm? About what?"

"Well. Do you mind if I walk you home everyday? So you won't bump into trouble like that again."

I smiled at this. "Sure."

We still talked while walking. When we finally reached my house I turned around to face him so I can say goodbye to him and thank him for what he has done for me.

"Well I guess I should be get going now." He said while turning around to walk the other way back to his house.

"Wait." I said.

He turned back around to face me. "Hm?"

"You can stay over here if you like."

My room was big but not that big. There was only a twin size bed in it and the walls were painted green. There was a laptop on my desk, a PS2 system on the carpet, and a TV.

"So I'm sleeping on the floor huh?" He said looking down.

"Yeah. Sorry. My bed isn't that big enough for us. I mean there is room for the two of us. But not enough room for us to move around. Not that I wanted you to. It's not like we are going out or anything." I said while blushing.

"_Why did I just say that? Great. Now I bet he thinks I'm a idiot. Nice going Cat." I said to myself._

He laughed.

"Here let me get you some blankets so you will be comfy and sleep in."

I walked out of my room leaving him alone in there.

"_I hope he won't go through my things." _I thought to myself.

I walked over to the closet where it's full of blankets. I opened it and grabbed a few for Rai. Then I closed the door and walked back over to my room. When I walked in. I saw Rai shirtless. I nearly almost fainted and fell over. But I was able to regain my balance. He noticed me almost falling over.

"Is everything ok?" He asked like he was worried.

"Yeah. Everything is ok."

He just smiled.

"Well here are some blankets if you need them." I said while handing them to him.  
"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I grabbed a green tank top shirt with some black shorts. I went to the restroom and changed in there. When I was done changing in there, I walked out and went back inside my room. I found Rai laying on the floor already and looking up at the ceiling. Looks like he's thinking. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I turned around so my back was facing Rai.

"Hey Cat?" He said. Still looking at the ceiling.

I turned around the other way, and I was looking down at the floor to see his face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what your future will be like?"

"Most of the time yes."  
"What do you see?"

"Hmmm." I closed my eyes so I would focus more on this. "I see myself being happy with my husband, and kids. You could say it's one happy family." I opened my eyes to see Rai's face.

"And what do you see?" I asked him.

"Well." He closed his eyes. "I see this beautiful woman. And she seems very happy to be with me." He smiled at this. "And I'm holding her in my arms, protecting her. Never wanting to lose her or want her hurt."

"That's very nice." I said.

"Yeah. That's the kind of guy I am."

"Well who ever that lucky girl of yours will be sure is lucky."

"I'm sure she is." He smiled, looking at me.

I looked away from him, and stared at the ceiling. After a while Rai finally fell asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes, finally sleeping.

The sun woke me up. I stood up from my bed and look down at the floor, finding Rai sleeping. Still. I got up from my bed, went to my closet for some clothes, and headed for my bathroom to change.

"_I'll wake him up when I'm done changing." _I said to myself.

I walked out of the restroom and headed back to my room. Finding Rai. Still. Asleep.

"_Well. Better wake him up." _I thought.

"Hey Rai? Wake up." I said to him.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me.

"It's time to wake up already?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Alright. Give me some time to change first."

"Ok."

He got up and he was still shirtless. I couldn't stop staring at his six-pack. So I was zoomed out.

When he was finally done putting on a shirt he looked at me. He noticed that I was staring at something.

"What are you looking at?" He said.

I wasn't paying attention until I finally got back to the real world. "Huh? Oh. Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" He asked curious.

"How our training is gonna be like today."

"Oh yeah. Today is our first training."

"Yep." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at me, eyes to eyes.

"Oh. Well I know I'm gonna do bad at our training today." I said, and looked down.

He grabbed me from my chin and lifted my head up to meet his.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine." He said smiling at me.

I smiled also, looking back into his eyes. Then I noticed what time my clock said.

"Oi! Rai! We better go before we are late!" I said while pointing at the time.

"Damn." He said to himself. But I was able to hear it.

We both ran as fast as we can to the training fields. After a while we finally made it there. Michiyuki was already here. But where was Kenta sensei at?

After a while Kenta appeared on the pole with a puff of smoke.

"Where have you been Kenta sensei?" Asked Michiyuki.

"Hehe. I was looking for new books to read."

We all had a sweat drop on our foreheads.

"So what are we gonna do today Sensei?" Asked Rai.

"Well we are gonna see how well you guys are." He smiled. He put his hand down into his pocket to get something. Then he took out his hand holding two bells. "See these bells I have here?"

We all nodded our heads.

"Well only two of you will be able to get these bells. So that means two of you will pass and one of you will. Fail!"

We were all shocked by this. Only two can pass? Ok that was just not right.

"You guys can use weapons. And of course moves to get the bells from me. But try to get them before sundown. Or else you will fail for that also." Kenta Sensei said. "Alright. BEGIN!"

Me, Rai, and Michiyuki we all disappeared finding a hiding place. I was hiding behind a bush. Rai and Michiyuki were hiding somewhere else that I don't know.

I kept an eye on Kenta sensei. He was just looking around to see if he can find us. I was about to jump out of my hiding spot and try to grab one of the bells until Michiyuki popped out of no where and tried to punch Kenta Sensei. I watched in amazement when Kenta sensei grabbed Michiyuki's hand. Looks like he was not fast enough to punch him.

I watched as Michiyuki tried his best to get at least one bell from Kenta Sensei. No matter how hard Michiyuki tried he still couldn't get the bells from Kenta Sensei. I stayed in my hiding place and waited for the right moment.

Michiyuki tried to do a round house kick at Kenta Sensei. But Kenta Sensei just jumped back right in front of my hiding spot.

"_NOW!" _


	3. The Results

Michiyuki tried to do a round house kick at Kenta Sensei. But Kenta Sensei just jumped back right in front of my hiding spot.

"_NOW!" _

I jumped from my hiding spot and landed on Kenta's back.

"What the---" Said Kenta Sensei.

"_Uh oh. I better hurry up and try to grab the bell before it's to late"_ I thought.

I reached my hand down but before I was able to grab the bell. Kenta Sensei knocked me off of his back. They're for. I landed on the ground.

"Nice try Cat. But you're gonna have to do better than that." Kenta Sensei said.

I looked at the ground. Then I smirked.

"W-what?" Kenta said surprised.

Then I disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"A clone huh?" Kenta then looked around trying to find me.

Then all of a sudden an arm popped out of the ground underneath Kenta Sensei.

"What the?!"

I pulled him under the ground so he would get stuck. Then I jumped out of the ground and stole a bell from him.

"Was that better enough?" I said while sticking my tongue out at him while holding the bell in my hand.

"Good job." Said Kenta. Then he disappeared.

I smiled. Then I walked over to a tree and sat under it.

"_I'll watch and see who will get the next bell."_

Kenta sensei was standing in the middle of the tRaining field. Waiting. For someone to make a move.

After a while of silent. Rai jumped out of no where and tried to kick him. Kenta sensei moved but was only hit by with air. Then Rai tried to punch him, and yet again. He was close. Finally Kenta sensei tried to grab Rai. But Rai was fast enough to move out of the way before Kenta sensei grabbed him. Next Rai sat down, stuck out his leg, and swung it around to hit Kenta's leg so he will trip. Apparently Kenta was tripped over and landed on the ground. Rai smirked then he tried to reach out for the bell. But Kenta Sensei stopped him before he was able to touch it. Rai was still smirking.

"_I'm guessing he has something up his sleeve." I thought._

Then out of no where a clone of Rai appeared in behind Kenta Sensei and grabbed the last bell. It was a success! Rai got the last bell.

"Nice one Rai." Kent said, and smiled.

Rai just smirked.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww man!"

"Huh?" I turned around to see who said that. And so did everyone else.

Out from behind a tree Raie out Michiyuki.

"I was gonna get that bell!" He said while complaining.

"Sorry?" Said Rai.

I just laughed.

"Well Michiyuki. Looks like you're gonna miss lunch." Said Kenta Sensei.

"Wait? I thought you said that if you don't get a bell then you'll fail?" I asked confused now.

"Well. I did say that. But I want to give you a second chance." Kenta sensei said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?" I asked still confused.

"Never mind." Kenta said.

"_Second chance…?" _I thought.

"Any ways. Today you will eat here. So no eating with your friends today. Sorry." Said Kenta.

"_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." _I said in my mind.

"Alright. Food's on me." Kenta said while he was giving me, and Rai a box full of food. "Oh and one more thing. If you feed Michiyuki, even a little piece of food. You fail." He disappeared after that.

"_Well that isn't nice at all." _I said to myself.

We opened the food and Michiyuki was able to smell the food.

"I can't believe you guys are gonna make me starve." Michiyuki said all depressed.

I really did felt bad for him. I wanted to help him. But I didn't want to get in trouble for this and fail.

I sighed, and shoved a egg roll into Michiyuki's mouth.

Rai looked at me with shocking in his eyes.

"You do realize you're gonna fail right?" Rai said worried.

"I don't care. It's not right letting your friend starve to death. I rather help a friend then fail." I said.

Rai realized I was right by what I just said. So then he put a rice ball in Michiyuki's mouth.

"Thx you guys. This means a lot to me." Said Michiyuki.

"Your welcome." We both said.

After a while of feeding him Kenta Sensei appeared in front of us. Catching me, and Rai feeding Michiyuki. We stood there. Frozen…

"…_Oooooooh Crap."_ I thought.

Sensei nodded his head for what he had seen. "I specifically said not to feed Michiyuki! And yet you didn't follow my rule and fed him." After a while he smiled and said "Good job."

"Wait? What?" I asked really confused now.

"And I heard what you said Cat." Kenta sensei said while looking at me.

"About what?"

"About helping your friend. You learned well. You see. The only reason I did this was to see if doing something for your friend was more important for doing something yourself."

"Oh. Now I see." I said.

"Yep. Well you guys did a great job for today's mission. Class dismiss." Kenta said while disappearing into a puff of smoke.

I got up and smiled to myself.

"_Looks like I do know something after all."_

"Are you ready for me to walk you home again Cat?" Rai asked looking at me.

I turned around to face Rai. "Yes I am."

"Well see you later guys." Said Michiyuki.  
"Bye Michiyuki!" We both said and then he disappeared.

Me, and Rai started walking down on the sidewalk towards my house.

"That was pretty awesome on how you stole the bell from Kenta Sensei." Rai said.

"You saw me do that?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I did. And yet you said you didn't how to fight and such."

"Well I don't. I guess it just happened."  
"I think I know what your trying to say."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. It's like your own body did that, and not you."

"Yeah. Something like that."

While that conversation was still going we finally arrived at my house. This is the second day that's he's been here. I unlocked the door to my house, and we both walked inside. Then we both walked upstairs to my room and went inside.

We both got changed into our comfy clothes to sleep in. I walked over to my bed and jumped into it. Pulled the blankets over me, and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I was glad that tomorrow was our day off. So no training.


	4. Hanging Out

The sun shined through my window and onto my eyes. I groaned and turned over so the sun wouldn't get in my eyes. When I only opened one eye I saw that Rai was right in front of my face. I blushed red, and quickly stood up.

"Finally your awake." Rai said.

"Why did you have to wake me up? You know today is our day off." I groaned.

"Yeah. But I was wondering if we can do something together today."

"Sure. Just let me get dressed first."

"Ok. I'll wait for you outside." He stood up, walked out of my room and waited for me.

I got up from my bed and headed for my closet. I had put on a regular green shirt with some skinny black jeans with my green converse. Right when I was done I closed my closet door and opened my door to see Rai leaning against a wall waiting for me.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Well let's go then." He said. Leading the way.

"Where are we going?"

"We are gonna go get some ramen."

"Ok."

We both walked out of my room, out of my house, and went outside.

So Rai and I are walking to the Ichikaru Ramen shop when Chikako suddenly appears out of no where. Jumping in front of me and screeching "SUPRISE SUPRISE!" and holding up a card, saying that they could have 5 bowls of free ramen from the Ichikaru Ramen shop.

I stared curiously, "Where'd you get that from?"

I saw a smile seem to crawl onto her face. "Ori gave it to me yesterday when we left from tRaining."

She seemed really excited about it, but then again she really loved ramen.

"Speak of the devil." Rai said out of the blue.

Ori appeared by him, and so did Sasuke, Haru, Fox, and Kai.

"Hairy ass!" I called out, making Chikako laugh.

"Anyways, I invited Sakura, Hinata, and Dei to have some ramen, and I was just about to come get you." Chikako said, tilting her head at the new arivals.

"Do you want any ramen, Cat?" Chikako asked me.

"Hell yes! I'm starving!" I said.

"Oh yeah. And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Well. This coupon is only for us girls. The guys are gonna have to pay for theirs." She smiled.

"I'm sure that's fine." I looked over to Rai. "Is it?"  
"Yeah it's ok." He said.

"Ok."

We ordered our ramen's, and ate it.

When we were done eating. All my friends left for home. Then Rai Raie to my side so he can walk me home.

"That was some good ramen wasn't it?" He asked me.

"Yeah it was." I replied back.

Then we were quiet for a while. I was in my little world in the moment. And Rai. I really don't know. I was looking ahead at our path and was thinking. Then I sighed.

"Cat?" He said looking at me.

"Yeah?" I turned looking back at him.

"Are you ok?" He said with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm ok." I said while looking back the other direction.

"Ok."

When we finally reached to my house. I unlocked the door. We both headed inside of my house, walked up stairs to my room, and walked inside my room. We both sat on my bed. Just being quiet once again.

Rai opened his mouth like he was about to say something. But something interrupted him.

"CATARINA!!!!!!!" Cried out my mom.

"Oh Jesus… I'll be back Rai."

"Ok." He said and just laid back onto my bed.

"I wonder what she want's." I said in my own thoughts. I sighed while saying this.

When I finally reached to my mom. Her face was really red. She was mad…

"Catarina. Didn't I tell you to clean that restroom?" She looked at me while her left eye was twitching.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot." I said back to her.

"You always say that! Oh I forgot this and that! I'm sick and tired of that!" She yelled at me.

"Well I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?!"

"Until you learn!"

"Well I just for---"

"Don't even say it."

"Well I did for----"

"Shut up."

"My gawd. You always treat me like a little girl! You know that?! I'm sick and tired of it! You seriously need to stop it!"

"I said shut up."

"Well you do!! You always------" I was cut off by a slap across my face…

"Shut up and go to your room." She said, and just turned away form me, and walked away.

Tears started forming in my eyes. Eventually they fell down on my cheeks. I walked back towards my room, then I stopped at front of the door.

"_I don't want Rai to see me looking like this…"_

I wiped my tears the best I could. I placed my hand on the door knob, twisted it, opened it, and walked inside my room. Rai was still laying down on my bed. He got up quickly when he heard me walked in.

"What did she want?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I said looking at the ground.

"…Cat?… What's wrong?"

Tears started forming into my eyes again.

_"Crap…"_

When he noticed me crying. He got up from my bed, grabbed my hand, walked me to my bed. I sat on my bed and he did the same. I was still looking down crying.

He reached his hand out towards my face, lifted my head up to meet his.

"What did she do?" Looking at my watery eyes.

I just sighed, then pointed at where my mom slapped me at.

While he looked at my cheek, he was shocked that my mom did this to me. He placed his hand on my cheek. His hand was cold.

Then he kissed my cheek. I turned around to look at him shocked for what he just did.

"W-why did you just do that?" I asked still shocked.

"To make it feel better. Did it stop hurting?" He said while smiling.

"Yeah… It does…" I turned away blushing.

He laughed. "Don't have to hide it anymore. You know that I feel the same way about you."

I turned back around to meet his face. I also laughed. "I know. But it's just that…"

"It's just what?" He asked curious.

I sighed then said. "No boy ever cares about me this much. All the other boys just say I'm ugly. So yeah…" Then I looked down at the carpet.

"Don't listen to those boys. They are just stupid. Cause you are very pretty." Then he grabbed my chin again and made it to meet his face once again. "Besides. I love you."

I just looked into his eyes… I couldn't believe what he just said to me.

_"D-did he just say what I think he just said? Is it me or am I going paranoid?… I think he just did." _I kept on saying this into my thoughts.

"Cat? Caaaaaat? Are you ok?"

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and saw Rai in front of my face again. "Yeah I'm ok. And Rai?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you too…"

He smiled. "Glad to hear that. Cause I've always wanted to do this."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." He grinned.

He was getting closer, and closer to my face. Until he locked his lips with mine. I closed my eyes, while enjoying this kiss. In fact. This was my first kiss I ever had. Then he finally broke the kiss and I opened my eyes.

He was still smiling.

"Wow…" I said taking a breath.

"What?" He said.

"That… Was my first kiss ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah… And… I liked it." And yet again. I was blushing. "Oh Jeeze. I hate it when I blush!"

He chucked. "But I love it when you blush. It makes me smile."

I blushed even more red. "Don't say that! Your making me blush even more red!"

He fell over laughing.

"Oi. What am I going to do with you?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh. Many things." He winked at me.

That made me blush even more, so I turned away. He laughed again. Then he Raie close to my ear and whispered, "I love you." Into my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back to him.

"Well I'm gonna go change into the restroom." I said while grabing my shirt, and my shorts.

"Oh no." He said and grabbed my arm.

"What? Why?" I said looking at my arm at which he's grabbing onto.

"You haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

He chucked. "The question is. Do you wanna go out with me?"

I stood there for a while. My heart was beating fast. I knew that I had feelings for him, and I also knew that I love him. Cause I really care about him this much. And he cares about me this much.

I blushed and said "Yes."

He smiled. "Ok. So now that's done. You don't have to change in the restroom no more."

"Wait what?! But I wanna change in there." I whined.

"But it doesn't matter anymore. Cause we are going out. I mean come on. We are gonna see each other naked one day."

"Oh jeeze…" I blushed again… "Will you stop that!

He laughed so hard that he fell over, only this time he hit his head on the wall. "Ouch!"

I laughed now. "You see? You better be careful for what you say." I walked over to him rubbed his head and kissed it. "Better?"

"Yes." He said. Then his kissed my lips again softly.

I kissed back of course.

"So will you change in here instead of your restroom?" He looked at me with puppy eyes.

"…Fine." I finally gave up.

"Yay!"

I took off my jeans, and put on my shorts. Rai was looking at me the whole time. It made me blush a lot. Next I took off my shirt, and I was about to put on the other shirt when I was stopped by another hand. I looked to see Rai in front of my face.

"You don't need to put that shirt on." He smiled.

"Ummmm. Ok then." Now I felted half naked. At least I was wearing a Bra. Which is a good thing.

"Besides. I just wanna look at your body…" Then after he said that. He took of his shirt.

I zoomed out big time… I just stood there. Not knowing what to do. He Raie closer to me. Then laid me down on my bed. He then Raie on the bed laying down next to me. Then he kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said back to him.

He put his arms around my waist and we just stayed like that. We both drifted to sleep. Together.


	5. Problems

I turned around and barley opened my eyes. When I fully opened my eyes I saw Rai right in front of my face. He looked like a little baby when he's sleeping. I smiled.

After a while of looking at him. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. Then he kissed my lips softly. I kissed back.

I got up and got dressed. Rai was still laying on the bed.

_"Oh get up you lazy fool…" _ I laughed after I said that.

Rai got up and he looked up at me, and then asked "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh. Just something." I smiled at him.

"Uh-huh." Then he got up and also got dressed.

"Hey?" I looked over to him while he was putting on a shirt.

"Hm?"  
"Let's go meet my friend Blue. She's nice. But can be mean. Just playing around though."

"Ok."

We headed to the door, opened it, and went outside. At first we just started walking around. Until I saw a girl with dark brown hair, wearing a blue shirt, with blue jeans, and some converse. I smelled the air, and it was a nice scent. Of course I knew that scent anywhere. It was Blue's hair. (Trust me. Her hair does smell good. Even in real life.)

"There's Blue!" I pointed out to her for Rai.

We walked towards her. I was about to sneak up behind her, but she turned around before I could do anything.

_"Damn it. So close."_

"Hey Cat." She said to me. Then she looked over to Rai. "Hello person."

I laughed. "Blue. This is Rai. He's my boyfriend."

"Ah. I can see that." She looked down seeing me and Rai holding hands. "Yeah. Like I didn't notice that."

I just laughed. "Would you like to come with us?" I asked her.

"Well. I'm suppose to meet Manfred here. He texted me to wait for him here to tell me something important. But he hasn't showed up yet, and I've been waiting here for a gawd damn while."

"Well I guess we can wait here then. Is that ok with you Rai?" I looked over to him.

"Yeah it is."

"Ok. Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I can invite Deana, Becca, and Kita?"

"Sure go ahead. Just after Manfred gets here and tells me what he needs to tell me though. Ok?"  
"Ok. Me and Rai will just sit over there on that bench."

"Ok." Blue said, then she turned around to see if she can see Manfred was coming yet.

I started walking over to the bench, and Rai was following right beside me.

"So I'm guessing you and Blue are close friends?" Rai asked me.

"Yeah. We are. We have been knowing each other since 1st grade."

"Nice."

"I know huh? But then something happened during that time…"

"What happened?"

"Well she told me this. I really don't remember. But she said that I would always run around the class room like a dog. Ok I do remember that." I laughed.

He also laughed.

"But she said that she slapped me I guess to make me to stop doing that."

"Ow."

"Yeah. She said that she didn't slap me that hard. But whether she did or not. I still cried. And then she said that she had to make silly faces just to make me laugh so she won't get in trouble."

"Wow. You got slapped!" He laughed again.

"Oh quit it you!" I pushed him playfully.

We both finally got over to the bench, and sat next to each other. Still holding hands. I looked over to Rai. He was watching the sky. Like as if he was bored. I looked over to where Blue was at. She was still standing there waiting for Manfred to arrive.

Then out in the distance. A man was walking towards Blue. I really couldn't see his face. But I can see the man's curly pom-pom hair. Of course that had to be Manfred. Cause he's the only guy that I know has that kind of hair around here.

I turned away from Blue, and Manfred, so they can talk what it is in private. Then I looked over at Rai. He was looking back at me.

"Are you gonna text your friends now?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

I took out my cell phone and texted Deana, Becca, and Kita, to come over here in the park to meet us. All three of them replied "Ok."

I sat back and relaxed on the bench. Rai had put his arm around my waist, trying to make himself comfortable. Of course I was. I was being hugged by someone I love. And he is warm and fuzzy.

After saying all of that… It gave me a idea.

I smirked, then looked over at Rai. He looked back at me confused. "What?"

"Oh nothing." I coughed and whispered, "Teddy Bear."

"What?!"

I just started laughing, and wouldn't stop.

"Oh your so gonna get it."

I looked at him straight in his face. "Get what?"

"Oh you know what."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Your just gonna get IT!"

"It? What do you mean by it?"

He grinned. "You'll see."

"Wait… You don't mean… OMG! Don't rape me!"

He laughed.

"Your kidding right? Please tell me you are."

"Nope." He smiled.

"…Awwww come on!"

"Don't worry. Your gonna like it. It will be hard, and I'll go slow."

I was still silent…

"Like I said. Your gonna like it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Cause I just have that feeling."

"Just because you have that feeling doesn't mean I will."  
"Yeah it does."

"Well we will just see then."  
"Yeah we will."

After that little conversation we just had. I couldn't help but… I was actually thinking about it…

I was finally able to snap out of it and looked over at Blue's, and Manfred's direction. They were finally done talking and they were both coming towards me, and Rai.

"Ok. We are finally done talking. Did you text the other guys?" Blue asked.

"Yeah I did. They said that they are coming. I texted them a while just to let you know."

"Oh ok."

Blue sat next to me, and Manfred sat next to Rai. We just waited for them to arrive. I turned around and I saw them coming already.

"Here they come." I said getting their attention.

"Well finally you guys!" Blue yelled out.

"Yeah! Be glad I have no ass to sit on!" Yelled out Manfred.

"Well sorry. Kita here was being a idiot as always." Said Deana.

"Hey!" Kita said.

"I'm just kidding Kita." Laughed Deana, and so did the rest of us.

"Emo!" Yelled out Becca.

"I thought I told you not to call me that Pinky!" I yelled out to her.

"Awww. You know you'll always be out little emo kid." Becca said sticking out her tongue.

"Now you made the little emo kid sad." I said back to her with sad eyes.

"Awww." Said Rai and he held me close to him.

"Thx Teddy Bear." I laughed and so did everyone else.

He came close to my ear and whispered. "Your really gonna get it now Shorty."

"Bring it on then." I whispered back to him.

He chucked. "Oh I will. And you will like it."

I just smiled. And Becca was looking at us like she was my mother or something. "Cat! You better not have sex!" She just yelled out randomly.

"What the hell Becca?! Your not in this!" I yelled back at her.

"I swear if you do have sex. I won't talk to you no more. So you better not have sex! At least not yet. Your still too young to do that!"

"Fine…" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. She won't find out." Rai whispered in my ear, and nibbled it.

I just giggled.

"Oh Cat?" Deana said.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"Did you ever tell Rai what will happened if you do something?" She raised a eyebrow.

"No. And I don't want him to know about it."

"Don't want me to know about what?" Asked Rai.

"You don't need to know."

"Oh don't worry Rai." Deana said. "You'll find out. Pretty soon."

"Deana! Don't! Please!!! I'm begging you! Don't do it! I swear I'm gonna run if you are gonna do it!"

"But I wanna know." Rai begged.

"You will not know Rai!"

"He will Cat. He will…" Deana was coming closer to me.

"Oh! I wanna help!" Yelled out Blue.

"Awww come on! Not you too Blue!" I glared at her.

"Sorry. But I'm bored, and hell this will be fun!"

"I'll join in. I'll make sure she won't run away." Becca said while she was walking towards me.

"Oh please not you too Pinky." I was really scared now…

"Come on Kita! Don't you wanna help us?" Asked Deana.

Kita just shrugged her shoulders and she was also coming towards me.

I turned around so I can start running when all of a sudden… I was tackled to the ground… It was Pinky that got me.

_"Crap." I thought. "I'm to late now…"_

"Now Blue. If you would do the horror."

"I will." She smiled.

I was trying to struggle, so I can run again, and this time escape. But I couldn't escape. Becca was really holding me.

"Don't worry Cat. This will be over really soon."

Rai was right there watching, and waiting to see what will happen.

Then Blue poked my sides… And then… I squeaked…

Rai was laughing. Everyone else was laughing a little. But Rai was laughing the most. I don't like it when people poke my sides. In fact. This made me upset.

"Becca?" I said looking up at her since she was still holding on to me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you let me go now?…"

"Oh." She let go of me. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah… Well I'm gonna go… Bye…" I started running to my house. Alone.

Rai looked up and saw that I was running away. "Cat! Wait!" He sighed. Then he looked at my friends. "Why is she upset?"

"Well she doesn't like it when people poke her sides. Man. Now I regret for what I have done." Said Deana.

"No. I'm the one who should regret this. I'm the one who poked her!" Said Blue.

"Well you all regret it ok? Anyway's. Rai go after her!" Said Manfred.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later!" He left running after me.

"Bye!" They all said.


	6. SB and Fox

I finally reached to my house. But I didn't go inside. I didn't feel like it. So I sat on the swing. Still depressed. I sighed and I looked up into the sky, then I closed my eyes slowly. Being in my place… Where I was alone.

Then something was disturbing the peace sound around me. It sounded like someone was running. I opened my eyes and looked ahead to see what that noise was. Then I saw who the person was. It was Rai.

"Cat? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess. Since you laughed at my squeak!" I said and looked away.

"Ok. I was sorry about that. But other than that. Your squeak was cute. And I'm telling the truth."

I looked over back to him. "My squeak is cute?"

"Yes. It is very cute."

I blushed then looked away. "Oh great. Another way to make me blush."

He laughed. I couldn't help but I also laughed.

He came close to my face and kissed my forehead. That made me feel a lot better now.

"Come on. Let's go inside. Besides. It's getting late." Rai said.

"Ok." I said back.

We both went inside, and into my room. Then we both wear a shirt, and a pair of shorts. I walked over to the bed and lay down on it. Rai came onto the bed also next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I put my head on his chest as always. Drifted to sleep. Having nice dreams about each other…

7 years has passed. We all finally graduated from the ninja academy. So no more training! We are finally free ninja's!

I woke up with Rai's arms still around my waist. He would never let go of me when ever we would sleep together. I kissed his nose, and that woke him up. He lifted his head up a bit and kissed my lips softly.

I got up and stretched. "Man. Can't wait for tomorrow. I'm finally gonna be 22."

"Yeah. Your getting old already Cat." He laughed.

"Oh hush you. You're the one that's older than me!" I laughed.

He was just silent.

"Oh I'm just playing with you." I kissed his lips softly. He also kissed back.

"Catarina!" It was my mom…

I sighed. "Now what?"

"Don't worry Cat. What ever you do. Just try not to yell back. And don't get into a fight." Rai said hugging me.

I hugged back. "Yeah… I don't wanna get into a fight on the day before my birthday."

"Me too." He then kissed my forehead and let me go, so I can go to my mom.

I walked out of my room, down the stairs, into the kitchen, and walked up to my mom. "Yeah?" I asked her.

"What do you want for your birthday?" He said while cooking for breakfast.

I just looked at her. "Mom. You don't have to give me anything for my birthday really. It's fine."

"But I want to give you something."

"Mom. I'm already happy with what I have here. I have you, and Rai. He makes me really happy, and you. Well sometimes you make me happy. But you know that I still love you right?"

"Yeah I know. But I see that Rai makes you a lot more happier than what I do."

"Mom. I will never hate you. Even though there are times I do. But eventually I will forget about it. And another thing. No one will ever take your place in my heart. You'll always be in my heart. Always and forever. You're the one that brought me into this world. Gave me a life to live on this earth. You'll always be my mom. Even thought we use to get in so many fights. But that's just part of life. That's how life is suppose to be. We go through our bad, and good times. We will always run into that."

"Very true."

"Well still. Just don't buy me anything. Really."

"Ok, ok."

"Thank you." Then I left my mom still cooking, went up the stairs then stopped. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah?" She looked up to me.

"Thx for asking what I wanted for my birthday."

"Your welcome."

"And. Call us when breakfast is ready."

"Ok."

After that was said, and done. I started heading to my room where Rai was waiting for me. Then I started thinking the first time when Rai, and my mom first met.

_**Flash back time! (First time)**_

_We were sitting on my bed, just waiting and deciding whether or not for Rai to meet my mom._

_"You don't have to do it if you don't want to."_

_"But I want to. I'm kinda tired of hiding it from her already. You know?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok. I think I am ready now. Are you ready for this?"_

_"Yeah. I think so. And Cat?"_

_"Yeah?"  
"If anything bad happens. I'll right beside you."_

_"Thx."_

_"Your welcome."_

_We both got up from my bed, walked out of my room, headed down stairs, and walked inside the living room where my mom was at. She was watching TV since her show was on._

_"Ok just wait right here. And when I call you to come out. Come out ok?" I whispered to Rai. We were hiding on the other side of the wall._

_"Ok."_

_I took in a deep breath. "Ok. Here goes nothing." I walked out from behind the wall, and just stopped there. Standing. Waiting. Until my mom said something._

_"You need something Catarina?"_

_I sighed._

_"Something wrong?…"_

_I walked closer to her. "I need to tell you something. Something very important."_

_"Ok." She said confused._

_"Ok. Mom. I've been going out with a boy name Rai. He's a really sweet guy. And to tell you the truth. He really cares about me. Unlike those other boys out there. You know those boys that just cares about pretty girls, and don't care about ugly girls?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well. Rai is different. He doesn't care how I look like. Apparently he tells me that I'm hot." I laughed a little at this. "But he really loves me. We've been together for 7 years now. I know. Plus he walks me home just so I'll be safe. And he also spends the night over here. Hope that's ok. And I want you to meet him also. Do you have a minute?"_

_"Yeah sure."_

_"Ok. Rai you can come in."_

_My mom looked ahead, and saw Rai coming out from behind that wall. She looked at him, seeing, and guessing of what kind of guy he is._

_"Mom this is Rai. Rai this is my mom."_

_They both shook hands. "Nice to see you Catarina's Mom."_

_"Nice to meet you too Rai." She still had her eyes on her. Just checking to see if he was alright, and safe for me. "So Rai?"_

_"Yes ma'am?"_

_"Catarina told me here that you really care about her a lot. Is that true? And that you walk her home also?"_

_"Yes it is. She's told me about the boys at her school. Really that's dumb. Cause I mean look at her. She's very pretty, nice, and smart. And I don't really go for looks. Even though she is pretty, and I like her personality. And yes I do walk her home. I want her to be safe. I never want to lose her…" He sounded depressed at the end of his sentence, then went back to his normal self._

_I smiled at this. I was so happy to actually fine someone that cares this much about me._

_"Well that's good. At least someone cares a lot about her. She told me that you guys have been together for a very long time. 7 years she told me."_

_"Yes. That is very true. It will be 8 years on June, 12__th__."_

_"Wow. Well just treat her right. Don't make her cry, or hurt her."_

_"I won't. I'll be here for her. Always, And forever. Protecting her the best I can. I'll even risk my life for her's."_

_I was about to cry for this… I mean. Really only my friends would sacrifice their life's for me. But from a guy that really loves me, and cares about me this much? Never thought that would actually happen._

_"I never thought some guy would actually do that for her. But if everything your saying is true. Then I'll accept you in our family."_

_I was happy that my mom lets him into the family. But wait… He's not part of the family really… Not unless if he asked me to marry him. But to me. I highly doubt that will happen… I don't know… You never know really. But I shouldn't really look into the future right now. I should just pay attention what's happing right now and love it while it lasts._

_"Well we are gonna go out for a walk. Alright mom?"_

_"Alright honey. Be careful."_

_"Mom. I got a body guard here." I was pointing to Rai._

_"True. But still."_

_"Alright. Bye mom! See you later. And don't worry. We'll come back before dark."_

_"Alright honey."_

_We both walked out the door, heading to the park for our walk._

_**End Of Flash Back.**_

So ever since that day happened. Rai was allowed inside our house, and was able to stay the night. Cause my mom didn't really want him to walk all the way back to his house this late, and alone also.

I was already standing at the front of the door to my room. Then I opened the door, walked inside. There was Rai. Sitting. Waiting for me to come back.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"Oh. She just wanted to know what I wanted for my birthday." I said while I sat next to him on my bed.

"And what did you say?"

"I just told her that I got everything I need here. Her, family, friends. And you." I smiled at him.

He also smiled back. "Well I'm glad I'm one of them." He bent down close to my face to kiss my lips softly. I kissed back.

"Can't wait for tomorrow though."

"I know. Cause I got something for you." He smiled.

"Huh? Wait… What?"

"Oh nothing."

"No seriously tell me."

"It's nothing really."

"Rai…"

"Um. I love you."

I laughed. "Rai I know that. And I love you too. But tell me what you got me."

"No. It's a surprise. Your just gonna have to wait until tomorrow. And when I feel like it."

"Oh fine." I crossed my arms, then looked at the wall.

He kissed my cheek. "You'll love it. Trust me."

I blushed. "Ok. And I'll wait."

"Good."

His lips were only inches away from my lips. I looked into his eyes. Then he locked his lips with mine. This kiss lasted for a while until something happened. Rai shoved his tongue inside my mouth. I was even shocked at this. Cause this is also my first make out… His tongue was exploring inside my mouth, tasting, and feeling. I was enjoying this while it lasted. Then he pulled his tongue away, and also broke the kiss.

I was painting, and trying to catch my breath. For that was a long kiss, including with the making out thing.

Rai was looking at me, then he laughed. "Looks like to me you enjoyed that. And I'm pretty sure that was your first make out also right?"

"Yep. Of course. If I didn't have my first kiss, then I didn't have my first make out either."

"True."

We both just laughed a little. Then stopped in silence.

"Cat! Rai! Breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled.

"Ok mom!" I yelled back. Then I grabbed Rai's hand. "Come on."

We both went down the stairs, still holding hands. Once we were in the kitchen. We let our hands go free. I walked over to the table and took a seat, and Rai sat next to me. My mom came to sit across from me, and her boy friend across from Rai. My little sister was sitting on the end of the table next to my mom, and my little brother was on the other end of the side of the table next to my mom's boy friend.

My mom had cooked some eggs, and beans, with orange juice. (You might think that's nasty. But it's really not. If you have a great Mexican mom that know's how to cook that well. Then it's really delicious! Anyway's)

We all bowed our heads, then started to pray. After we were done with our praying, we started eating our breakfast.

After me and Rai were done, I picked up both of our plates, while Rai grabbed our cups, and we placed the dishes inside the sink. I went ahead and washed those dishes.

"So are you gonna do anything tomorrow Catarina?" My mom asked me while she was drinking her orange juice.

"Uhh. Actually no. I have no plans tomorrow."

"Oh ok. I'm sure something will happen."

"Um. Ok? We'll just see. But anyway's. We are gonna go head out."

"Alright." She said while shoving a piece of a scramble egg into her mouth.

I went outside with Rai following behind me. He grabbed my hand and held it, while we were walking down the street. Up ahead I saw a girl holding a guy's hand. I looked closely to see who it was. But the girl had beautiful golden hair, and it was flowing with the wind in the air.

"Rai? Is that SB?" I asked him.

"Hm?" He also looked ahead to see for himself. "I think so… Not sure. It's kinda hard to see from all the way over here."

"Well let's get a better close then."

"Ok."

Then we both started walking to the couple that was ahead of us. Right when we were behind them. The girl turned around. She looked at me with a shocked face, then hugged me tightly.

"CAT!!!" She yelled.

"Hey SB." I said.

She finally let go of me before I ran out of breath. Then she walked over to Rai and shook hands with him. "Hello Rai." She smiled at him.

"Hi SB."

I looked to see who was beside her. And I couldn't believe it… It was Fox.


	7. Happy Birthday

"F-Fox?" I looked at him closely to make sure that it was him.

"Hey Cat." He waved.

"Hey!" I waved back. I'm glad that I was able to see him. He's a really good friend. He's nice too. SB is lucky to have him.

"So SB. You and Fox are together I see."

"Yep!" She said excitedly.

"That's good. Hope you guys will last forever."

"Oh yes we will." She grabbed his hand,

I laughed. "Well how long have you guys been together anyway's?"

"6 years."

"Oh wow. You guys are almost up to us. We have been together for 7 years. But it's almost 8 years." I smiled.

"Well that's good! But! I want to tell you something. Well we want to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked confused. "Wait… Your pregnant?!"

"What?! No!" She laughed hard. "Well. Actually I'm expecting it to tell you the truth."

"…WHAT?!" Now I was really shocked and surprised, that I nearly almost fell over. But Rai held me close to him. I blushed…

"Yeah. Everyone else knows expect you."

"And your just telling me now?! How rude…"

"Well. Actually to tell you the truth. I texted everyone saying that. You're the first person that I have told that in person."

"Oh wow. Then I must feel special."

"Yep." She giggled. "But I there's also something else."

"What?" I tilted my head.

"Me and Fox are getting married!"

"Oh. Congrats!" I hugged her. "I'm sure you'll be a good mother. And Fox will be a great dad." They both laughed.

"So your invited! And I hope you can come."

"Oh don't worry. I will come. And when is it anyway?"

"In a week."

"Ok. I'm gonna have to be in a dress… Oh boy…"

"But you look sexy in a dress." Rai whispered into my ear.

I laughed. "Of course you would say that." I whispered back to him.

"Well we are gonna go." SB said.

"Ok then. I'll see you later, or at the wedding."

"Alright. Bye Cat." She hugged me. I hugged back.

We both waved at them, and they waved back.

"Well it was nice seeing SB again. She's a really great friend. And she's always the happy one. When she's happy. I'm happy. And I like to see her happy."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Can't believe she's getting married though. Well she is 25 already. And Fox is 26. So she's not young to get married."

"It will be our turn soon." Rai whispered to himself so that I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I looked over to him.

"Oh nothing." He smiled.

"Oh I will find out what you said."

"I'm sure you will." He smiled.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere."

So that entire day we spent out day together as always. Going to the park, then going out to eat. And finally it was time for us to go home, and relax.

We were just walking down the sidewalk alone, holding hands. (When don't we ever do that?)

"Cat?" Rai asked me.

"Yeah?" I turned my head to see his face.

"I want you to see that movie with me."

"What movie?"

"The Hills Have Eyes."

"…That sounds like a scary movie…"

"That's cause it is."

"Oh…I think I'll pass."

"No. Your gonna come see it with me."

"Oh come on! You know I don't like to see scary movies. I'm gonna get scared…"

"Awwww. Don't worry." He was holding me really close to him now. "I'll hold on to you. And you know that."

"I know." I was starting to feel warm from his touch. But I liked it.

"Now that you mentioned about a movie. There's a movie that I haven't seen."

"What movie?" He asked curiously.

"Kung Fu Panda." I said.

"Really? You've never seen it?"

"Yeah. I've never seen it. I want to. But I never got the chance to see it."

"We'll rent it."

"Ok. But I'm not paying." I laughed to myself.

"Who say's that I was gonna let you pay?"

"Well I was just saying."

"Besides. I'll never let you pay for anything."

"What? But what if I wanna pay for something? Even if I'm the one that's buying it?"

"Nope. I'm not gonna let you pay."

"…Aww come on! But what if you go broke?"

"Don't worry. I won't go broke."

"That's what you might say."

"I won't."

"Fine, fine. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"  
"If I say 'I want this'. Don't listen to me and buy it."

"I'm still gonna buy it." He smiled.

"…Ok seriously! I just said don't buy it! Don't you understand what don't buy it means?!"

"Nope."

"Oh my gawd." I slapped my forehead. "Ow…"

"Don't do that." He took my hand away from my forehead, and kissed my forehead. "Better?" He smiled.

"Much better." I smiled back.

"Now come on. Better get home before your mom gets all worried."

"Yeah."

So we walked down the sidewalk while talking, until we finally reached to my house. When we got inside my room. We both got dressed getting ready for bed. I got into bed, and Rai did the same thing. He pulled the blanket over us.

I looked at him and I saw a grin on his face… This is the part where I get scared…

"Why are you grinning?" I looked at him scared.

"Oh no reason." He was still grinning.

"…I have a bad feeling about this…"

Then the next thing I knew. He poked my sides…Therefore…I squeaked. I covered my mouth wishing that the squeak had never came out.

"Such a cute squeak." Rai said.

I was blushing… And really red this time.

"And your blush is cute also."

"Oh will you quit it already!" I turned around letting my back facing Rai.

"Awww. Don't be depressed now."

"I'm not depressed." I sighed.

"Cat." Then he also sighed. "You know I don't like seeing you being depressed right?"

"I know." Then I turned around meeting his face again. I looked at him in the eye then laid my head down on his warm, hard chest. "I love you Rai."

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead.

"And Rai?"

"Yeah?"  
"Just to let you know. You won't get away with it."

"Get away with what?"

"You poking me."

"Oh. I like to see you try."

"Don't worry. I will." I smiled. "Just not now. Someday."

"Ok. And I'll be waiting for that day."

"I'm sure you will." Then I finally closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep. And Rai did the same thing.

I woke up with the sound of the vibration from my cell phone. But before I could turn around to get the phone. Rai beat me to it. He didn't want me to wake up I guess.

"It's from Sakura." He told me.

"What did she say?" I asked him.

"Well she said to go to Blue's house."

"…Ok then." I thought it might say something like 'Happy Birthday Cat!' or something similar to that. But I guess not.

I got up and go dressed, while Rai was getting dressed also. Then I started thinking. Sakura inviting me to Blue's house? How come Blue didn't say so herself? Something's up… It's just weird that your friend would invite you to another friends house. But we'll see once we get there.

Before I could put my shoes on. Two pair of arms went around my waist, then kissed my neck.

"Happy Birthday Cat." Whispered Rai.

"Thx." I whispered back to him.

He turned me around to face him. Then he locked his lips with mine, and he broke the kiss.

"Maybe I can take you somewhere out to eat later."

"Please don't tell me it's gonna be somewhere expensive." I looked at him.

"Yes it is."

"Rai. You don't have to take me some where expensive. You don't need to waste your money on me. Please don't."

"Well I want too. It's my money. And that's what I want to do with it."

"But you don't need too."

"But I want to."

"Alright, fine." I sighed.

"Besides. We guys do this just to make the girls happy."

"But I'm already happy with what I have. You."

He smiled. "And I'm glad to make you happy."

When I had finally put on my shoes, I went down stairs to tell my mom that Sakura had invited me to Blue's house. She smiled as if she knew what was going on. But I didn't want to ask because I'm not that kind of person. I just wanna find out on my own.

Before I was able to leave out of the house. Someone stopped me.

"Catarina wait!" It was my mom.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Come here."

"Um. Ok?" I walked over to her.

She hugged me. "Happy Birthday Honey."

"Mom. I thought I told you not to call me that anymore. But thx anyway."

"Your welcome. And here." She handed me a green envelope.

I took it. "Mom. I thought I told you not to give me anything."

"I didn't get you anything. Just open it."

"Huh?"

She laughed. "Open it."

"Ok." I opened the green envelope. Inside of it was a card. I read the card and it said. "To a great daughter that's finally 22! Woohoo!" I laughed at that. "Well I hope you will have a fantastic birthday!" Then I opened the card and… I found money in it.

I was shocked… "Mom…You didn't have to give me this either…" I grabbed the money and counted how many it was. It was about 500 dollars.

"Well since you said that you didn't want anything for your birthday. I decided to give you some money instead."

"I should've saw that coming." I muttered to myself. "Well I'm heading off to Blue's house." I told her while I was putting the money inside my pocket.

"Alright honey. Have fun."

"Bye." Then I headed outside.

We were heading down the sidewalk, to Blue's house. When we were coming to the ninja academy. I looked at it. Remembering those memories. Those good old days.

_**Flash Back Time.**_

_**6 years ago…**_

___I was jumping from tree to tree. Trying to let no one to notice me. Until I was safe, I looked around to see if anyone saw me. It was clear._

_But before I could sit down, and relax. There was a kunai heading towards me. I gasped and jumped up into the air landing on another branch. The kunai hit the tree instead, and I was safe from that kunai. But I'm sure there's gonna be more from where that came from._

_I was looking from the distance. To see who threw that, and where it came from. Then I saw another kunai coming from the North._

_"Gotcha." I said to myself._

_I jumped out of the way so the kunai wouldn't hit me, and landed onto another branch. Then I started jumping from tree, to tree heading into the direction from where those kunai's where coming from. I was also dodging those incoming kunai's that were coming towards me._

_I made a few hand signs and said. "Blending No Jutsu!" My whole body was blending in with the background. You really couldn't see me. This jutsu also hides my scent, so it's impossible for the opponent to find me. Which is perfect._

_Next thing I did was hide from behind a tree. Peaked out a little to see who the person was. I couldn't really see, so then I was walking really quietly making sure that the person wouldn't see me. When I was only inches away from the person. It was time._

_So then I jumped out and tackled the person from behind. When I took a closer look to see who it was… It was… Michiyuki._

_I rubbed my eyes just to see if it was really him. "Michiyuki?"_

_"Hey Cat. Looks like you found me huh?"_

_"Yep." I got up from him, and helped him up._

_"That was pretty nice, and a nice sneak attack too." He said to me._

_"Thx." I replied back to him. "So have you gotten Rai, or Kenta sensei?_

_"Nope. I thought you were Rai, because of those moves. Didn't know you had it in you. Nice."_

_"Once again. Thx." I laughed. "Well there's no time for sitting around, and relaxing. We still have to find those two guys."_

_"Right." I'll head South. You head West." He said getting ready to take off._

_"Alright. Go!" We both headed out in our directions._

_I was looking ahead until something moved in the bush. It made me jump a little cause I didn't expect that. I took out a kunai, turned around, and stood there. Waiting, to see if anything else would happen. And there was another movement inside the bush again. Then I threw my kunai into that bush, and I saw a black shadow leaving the bush._

_Then the person that was in the bush threw about 5 kunai's at me. I took out 5 kunai's and threw one kunai, at the other kunai one by one canceling them out. It was a success. But before I could jump into a tree, something caught around my ankle. I looked down, and I saw a rope around it. The only thing I could do to get out of it quickly was to grab another kunai and cut the rope. After I did that, I was finally able to jump into the tree. Then I looked at the ground, trying to find that black shadow again._

_"Where did that shadow go?" I was thinking to myself. Then I felt something that was getting close to me. I could sense that chakra. I quickly left so whoever that was won't get me. Then I used that same jutsu that I had used on Michiyuki just so this person won't find me, or sense me. I went behind a giant rock, and this time I was able to have my eye on the shadow. Then something happened that I didn't see coming… The shadow was looking at me… Then he started towards me._

_"Crap…" It was the only thing I thought._

_Then this dark shadow reached out his hand to me. I slapped the hand away from me. But he grabbed my hand before I could pull away from that slap I have given him. I smirked. Then the clone disappeared. It was a trick. For him of course. Then my head popped out from inside the tree. Then I jumped out of it and tackled the shadow. We fell from the branch, and landed onto the ground. I'm glad I wasn't at the bottom. The shadow wasn't hurt from that fall. But I was a little. Cause his body was hard. Then I looked at him in the face… It was Rai._

_"Good job Cat." He said._

_"Thx, and sorry about that fall. Hope you didn't get hurt." I half smiled._

_"Oh it's ok. You didn't hurt me that bad." _

_We both got up, and before we could say anything else, Kenta, and Michiyuki appeared on a branch of a tree side, by side._

_"Looks like you got Rai, Cat. Nice going. Didn't expect that." Kenta said._

_"Oh just because he's a guy, and I'm a girl, doesn't mean that he's gonna win. Girls got some things up their sleves too you know." I stuck my tongue at him. "So who got who first between Michiyuki, and you Sensei."_

_"Oh. Well." He starched the back of his head._

_I looked over to Michiyuki. He crossed his arms across his chest like he was upset._

_"I'm guessing you got Michiyuki, huh Sensei?" I asked._

_"Yeah… He sure did." Said Michiyuki. Then he sighed._

_Kenta patted his back. "Don't worry Michiyuki. You'll do great later. And you will become a lot better, stronger, faster, and quicker."_

_"You really think so?" Michiyuki asked._

_"Yes indeed. Just don't give up. Keep on trying, and believe in yourself."_

_"I will." Michiyuki smiled._

_**End Of Flash Back.**_

Yeah. And Kenta was right. Michiyuki was gotten a lot stronger. He's really improved a lot since the last time I saw him. And he has never given up. He kept on trying until something worked.

When I finally focused back onto the real world. I've noticed that we've already reached to Blue's house. We walked up to the front door. I knocked. No one answered the door. So I knocked it again, but this time harder, and louder, so maybe they will hear it this time. After that knock, the door opened a little by it's self.

"Is that suppose to happen?" I asked Rai.

"I don't know." Was all he can say.

"Hmmm. Well let's just walk in and see what's going on." I headed inside with Rai behind me.

It was dark inside. I was looking around, feeling around to see if I can find the switch for the lights. But before I could turn on the lights. The lights turned on, and then you could see everyone all together and then yelled. "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CATARINA!!!!!"


	8. Party

I nearly jumped, scared, surprised, and shocked. Rai laughed a little from my reaction. I wasn't mad. I'm glad that my own friends did this for me. Everyone was here.

Sakura, Chikako, SB, Hinata, Blue, Manfred, Fox, Tori, Dei, and Sasuke, Deana, Kita, and Becca.

"I hope this isn't the part where I get into a group hug." I said.

Everyone looked at each other, then at me.

"Oh crap…"

Everyone came running to me then, they all hugged me. I was trying to get out of it. But I couldn't.

"Rai!!!" I was trying to say between my breath. "Help me!!! Their killing me!!!!"

"Ok, ok. But first." He walked over to the group, and then he joined it by hugging also.

"Awww come on!" Now I was really losing my breath. "Can't… Breath!!!"

Then finally everyone let go of me. I fell almost hitting the ground, but Rai caught me. I was just there in his arms, while I was trying to catch my breath.

When I was able to gain my breath again. I looked around the room. It was really decorated, with ribbons, and it was green. They sure know me. Then the next thing I noticed was a table full of presents. I smiled. They really didn't have to get me anything either. But that's what friends do.

"So what are we doing first you guys?" I asked.

"Well." Said Blue. "We were just gonna talk, party, eat cake, then you can open your presents."

"Ok. Sounds like a good plan."

Then someone poked my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Rai who did that.

"Wanna dance?" He took out his hand so I could reach for it.

I just looked at his hand, and then I sighed.

"You don't want to do you?" He asked.

"No it's not that. I mean I would. If I knew how to dance…"

"Oh. Well I can teach you. Right here. Right now."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Just follow my steps." He then took my hand, and we headed to the middle of the room that was used for the dance floor.

He placed my hands on top of he shoulder's, and he placed his hands on my hips. Then he was moving he feet back, and forth. I was doing the same, following his every steps, one, by one.

"Hey! Put on a slow dance would you?" Rai told the DJ. Or A.K.A Hinata.

"Well what song do you want?" She asked him.

"It doesn't really matter. Just a slow dong."

"Alright. I'll see what I can find for you two love birds." She said while looking for a slow song."

Then she started playing "Your Guardian Angel, By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

"Is this song ok?" Hinata asked us. But we were to busy dancing.

"I guess so." Hinata said, then smiled.

**(The words that are in Italic are the lyrics from the song by the way. Just letting you know.)**

_"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even saving you sends me to heaven. Cause you're my…"_

I looked up to him.

_"You're my…"_

He looked back at me.

_"My true love."_

We just stood there looking at each other while dancing.

_"My whole heart. Please don't throw that away."_

He stopped moving his feet, and I did the same. Then the next thing he did was he came closer to my face and kissed me softly. He broke the kiss. I looked around and saw that everyone was watching us. And I mean everyone. Their faces were like an 'Awww' expression. Which I hate cause that will make me blush even more. But then something just made it worst…

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww." Everyone said.

Now I was really blushing. I hid my face onto Rai's chest. He was laughing, and so was everyone else.

"Ok, ok. I think that's enough guys." Said Blue.

"Please let it be enough…" I mumbled through Rai's chest.

"Cat it's time for some cake."

I lifted my head up. "Ok." I walked towards the table to where the cake was at. "What flavor is it anyway?"

"Half is villan, and half is chocolate."

"Ok. Looks like I'm gonna have to cut the whole thing. Joy. Where's the knife?"

"Right here." Blue handed me the knife for the cake.

"Thank you." I was about to cut the cake when something interrupted me.

"Wait!" It was Hinata. "Why don't you bite the cake first?"

"…I'm not falling for that." I glared at her.

"Please?"

"No Hinata."

"Awww. And I thought you were my Spanish buddy."

"…Fine." I leaned towards the cake. Took one little bite off of it. And that's where the disaster came…

Everyone had put their hands on the back of my head, and shoved it into the cake. I lifted my head right away… Seeing… That there was cake all over my face… Everyone took pictures enjoying this while it lasted. I wasn't upset, or mad. Besides I also laughed with them. This is what parties are, having fun, laughs, and smiles. I went to grab a napkin so I could wipe the icing, and the frosty off of my face. Rai was also helping me. But then he had another idea. He started licking my face to get it all off.

"Awww come on. You didn't have to lick it off!" I was telling him.

"But it tastes a lot better on your face." He was still licking me.

But after a while, my face was finally clean again.

"Ok I think I just had my cake already. No more for me." I said.

Everyone laughed a little.

"Well I only got the icing." Said Rai. "Here I'll take the piece of the one she bit off already."

"Ok here you go." Sakura grabbed the cake that I had bitten off, put if on a plate, grabbed a fork, and gave it to Rai.

"Thank you." He said, grabbing the cake, and walking to a table. I followed him.

We sat down next to each other. I was just watching while everyone else was getting their own cake. And I was also watching Rai eating his. Then I looked over to where the presents were. I was wondering what they were, and I hoped they weren't expensive gifts.

"Hey? Shorty?"

I turned around, seeing what Rai wanted.

"Yeah?"

"You sure you don't want any cake?

"Yeah I'm sure. I already had my bite."

"Yeah. And that was one bite. I think you need more. Here." I got a piece from his cake with his fork. And then aiming the fork towards my mouth. "Open your mouth."

I turned away. "I told you. I don't want anymore."

"Yes you do. Now please just turn around and eat this!"

"Neva!!!!"

"Don't make me."

"Don't make you what?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Squeaky Shorty."

I turned around to face. "Oh I know you just didn't call me that."

"Um. I think I just did."

"Oh your so gonna get it."

"Bring it on then."

"Nah. Maybe later, not right now." I turned back around, letting my back face him.

"…Now you're the one that's gonna get it." When he said that he poked my sides. I squeaked and turned back around to face him.

I just glared at him. "Oh just you wait. I swear! Your gonna get it one day! And I pro-----" Rai shoved the piece of cake into my mouth.

"Now then. Isn't that delicious?"

I crossed my arms across my chest, while I was chewing the cake in my mouth. Then I finally swallowed it.

When everyone was done eating their cake. It was time for me to open my presents already. I really wanted to know what they got for me.

I walked up to the table. And I just grabbed a random bag, that was blue, with blue tissues of course. I checked the tag to see what present this is from. It was from Blue of course. Should've guessed that. I took off the tissues, looked inside the bag. And it was something beautiful… Even to my eyes. It was a sliver bracelet with blue, and white crystals on it. But that wasn't the only thing that was inside this bag. There was also a Paramore shirt inside, and the shirt was green.

"Awesome." I said. Then I went to go hug Blue. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She said while hugging me back.

Then I grabbed a green bag with white tissues. It was from SB. I wonder what's inside. I threw the tissues out, stuck my hand into the bag, felt something, took it out. It was a album of pictures. I looked inside, and the pictures were nothing but me, and SB together. I turned the pages looking at these wonderful pictures. Here was a picture that said "SCRAPBOOK!" I laughed at this. Yep. This was SB alright. And more crazy pictures of us. I loved these pictures though, they meant a lot to me. I really didn't care what the presents were really. As long as I had my friends with me.

I also hugged SB. "Thx for the pictures SB." I told her.

"Your welcome." Hugging me back.

Next was another green bag. Looks like they already know my favorite color. But this time the tissues were green. To much Green I'll say. I looked at the tag, and it was from Sakura. My trust buddy. But there was a card inside of it. I would read the cards first before I see what the present is. I went ahead and took the card out. It was also in a green envelope. Yep. She surely knows me a lot. I opened the envelope, grabbed the card, opened it and read it. It said, "Happy Birthday Cat! Your finally 15 huh? Your getting old too you know! Oh who am I kidding? I'm the one that's the oldest around here. Lol. Well be a good girl. And have fun with Rai. If you know what I mean. ;) xDDD Just don't have to many kids ok? Cause I know I don't want to baby-sit ALL of them. o.O Cause damn. Your gonna have to pay me a lot you know. Well anyways. Have a great birthday!" I laughed. Then I looked at her.

"Sakura. You might say you're the oldest. But you're not to me." I smiled at her.

"Thx Cat." She smiled back.

"Oh your welcome. And come here for a hug." I opened my arms for her to give me a hug.

She came to me and gave me a big hug.

Next was a blue bag. It was from my Spanish buddy. Hinata. I'm so glad I meet her. I don't know who I would be able to talk to in Spanish. Well not my mom. But anyway's. I looked inside, and it was a sliver necklace, with light green crystals on it. It was really beautiful. Heck it even matches with the bracelet from the one Blue gave me. But this necklace was like a choke necklace. The one that goes around your neck. I do like those kinds of necklaces.

Well after a while. I was finally done with the presents. But then I noticed something was missing. I looked around to try to figure out what it was. Then when I stopped at Rai… I noticed that he hasn't given me a present yet.

"Rai?" I looked at him.

"Hm?" He looked back.

"I just noticed. But. You haven't given me your present."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to save that for last though." He smiled.

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"You'll see."

"Ok?"

"Oh and another thing. I have two presents for you. But the other one. I'll give it to you later tonight. You did say your mom was going to church right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Now for the first present."

I was watching him while he was getting out a small black box from his pocket. Everyone else was also watching. My heart was pounding fast, as if I knew what it was. But it could be something else. You never know. Then Rai got up from his chair, walked right in front of me, then kneeled down on his knee.

I gasped… For I was right. Everyone else did the same. I felt like I was going to cry. And Rai could tell that I was going to cry.

"Cat?" He held the box out in front of him. "Will you…"

My heart was beating faster now…

Then he opened the box all the way. "Will you marry me?"

That's where the tears started rolling down my cheeks. I looked at the ring. It was beautiful. It was really shiny, it was something I've never seen before.

"Cat?" Rai looked at me.

"Yes I will." I hugged him still crying.

"I hope those tears are, tears of joy." He said.

"Oh they are."

"Ok good." He kissed me.

Everyone went, "Awwwwww."

I was so happy. I was going to be with the man I love, and the man that loves me, for the rest of my life. I never want to lose him. I'll never let go of him. He's everything to me. Heck I own him.

After that was done. It was time to go home. While me, and Rai were walking down the sidewalk. I looked over to him, then at the ring that was on my finger. My own ring… Then I looked back to him.

"Rai?"  
"Yeah?" He looked at me now.

"What's the other present?"

"Oh." He smirked. "Can't say. It's a surprise. And you will like it."

"I will?"

"No. You'll love it. If you know what I mean." He was still smirking.  
"Um. Ok?" Then I looked back at my ring.

When we reached my house, went inside, and into my room, and sat on my bed. I was still looking at my ring. With that smile on my face. Then Rai looked at me and said "Cat…"

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"You're the best that's ever happened to me."

"The best?" I was confused now.

"Yeah. Do you know what I mean by that?"

"No. What?"

"You're the best girl friend that I've ever had."

"Awww. That means a lot to me Rai."

"Yeah. There's no other girl that would take your place. Even if there was. I just want you. And besides I don't wanna go through it again."

"Me either. I just want you. Forever, and always. Never leave me."

"I won't. I love you, I love you so much Cat."

"I love you too Rai."

He kissed me again, then holding onto me. Not wanting to let me go now.

"Um Rai?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a tissue?" I was in tears of joy again.

"No. But here." He held me close to him. Letting me cry on his shoulder. Then he lifted my head, letting my face meet his fine face. He wiped the tears away from under my eyes. "Ready for that second present?"

"Yeah." I told him.

"Well. That's if you want it." He said.

"Of course I do."

"Well it's something that I want to do. If you know what I'm talking about."

I looked at him confused. Then I figured out what he was talking about. "Oh. You mean 'it' was in that."

"Yeah. But if you don't want to then I understand." He said sounding like he was a idiot.

"But Rai." I grabbed his face. "I love you, and you love me. So I'm fine with that. And besides since were staying together forever, and that were getting married. Then yes. I'll accept your second present."

He smiled. "Ok then. Get ready."

"Oh this 22 year old girl is ready." I said. Making the both of us laugh.


	9. Lemon

_**Lemon**__** here. (Not appropriate for the age of 14 and under. I'm warning you. I mean it! I seriously mean it. Unless you wanna read it. But this is your last warning. Just skip down to the next bold words that say "End Of **__**Lemon**__**." If you don't wanna read this. Well anyways. Now that my work here is done.)**_

I laid down on my bed while he was on top of me, kissing me first. Then he took off my shirt, leaving my bra on for now. Then he leaves a kiss on my stomach. He was having all the fun, and I wanted to have some fun of my own. So then I switched it with him being on the bottom, and me being on top.

I took off his shirt. First I kissed his lips, went down to his neck. I also kissed his neck, then sucked on it leaving a mark. I went down and kissed his warm, hard, muscular chest. Then I also kissed his six-pack, then went down lower. He wasn't wearing any shorts, just boxers. Which was fine. So I continued my way down until I was at his boxers. I grabbed the boxers with my teeth pulling them down slowly, until they were completely off of him.

I looked at his dick. It wasn't its normal size anymore, it grew. To me it looked like about 7 inches. I leaned my head close to his dick, then I kissed at the top of it. I grabbed it with my hand lifted it up, then I went down lower to where his balls were at. I licked them several times, making Rai sigh with pleasure.

Next I placed his dick inside my mouth. I started sucking it slowly at first, then going a little faster. I could tell Rai was enjoying this from all the sounds he was making. Then I started sucking faster, and faster, and then finally stopped. But I still had my hand on it. Which leads to the next section. I was running my hand up and down while squeezing it a bit on his dick going faster, and faster now. Then I stopped. I put the dick back inside my mouth but putting it down to my throat also known as "Ping Me." Well that's what Rai calls it. While it was down my throat, I started licking it all around it. Rai was making more noises now. I finally took out his dick from my throat, and from my mouth. Then I wiped the side of my mouth, sticking out my tongue at Rai.

Then Rai switched us again, me on bottom, and him on top. He took off my shorts, but left my underwear on, then he went ahead took off my bra, and threw it on the floor. I saw a smirk on his face. For I knew what he was going to do next. First he kissed me, then went down to my neck, and bit me there, but not to hard though. He headed down to my left boob, and started licking my nipple, and around it. He went to my right boob, and did the same thing. Then he went down lower to my stomach and kissed it, next he headed for my belly button, and he licked a circle around it. After he did that Rai went down to my pussy, and licked it once, but continued licking it, making me moan a little louder now. Then he slid in a finger inside my pussy and started going in, and out slowly. After a while he slid in another finger, going a little faster now, still licking also. I continued moaning at this. Then he reached up his other hand to my right boob, and started squeezing it. He finally stopped, took out his fingers, and then he spread my legs apart. He looked at me seeing if I was ready. I nodded my head, letting him know that I am ready for this.

He carefully slid his dick inside of me slowly, then started going in, and out slowly, until I was use to his size since I'm a virgin. I was starting to get use to his size now. He looked at me and I nodded my head again. Then he started going in, and out a little faster now. I was holding onto the bars of the bed, moaning, and saying. "F-Faster Rai… Faster." Oh yeah he got the message alright. He went as fast as he could, and I was moaning really loud now. I think the neighbors could hear us, but I didn't care. It was also echoing through the walls. "Cam!!!…" I yelled out his name while he was still going in, and out fast. He slowed down, and then stopped. Rai took out his dick.

"Bend over." He told me.

I didn't say anything back. I just went ahead and did what he said. When I had bend over, Rai placed his hands on both of my hips, and was about to put his dick inside my ass this time. I was holding onto the bars really tight just in case. Cause you never know. Rai slowly slid his dick into my ass, then he started pumping slowly. After a while he was going a little faster now, making me moan and asking him to go faster. He went as fast as he can now, making me scream out his name again. This went on for a while when Rai slowed down, and stopped. Took his dick out, and landed onto the bed, exhausted, and painting. I was also tired now. I laid my head to his hard chest, while he had his arms around my waist. Finally we both fell asleep from our exhausting fun.

_**End Of Lemon**__**.**_


End file.
